Example embodiments are related to the field of application integration and more specifically to methods, devices, systems and computer readable media for the generation of an integration flow.
A user may have one or more applications that they would like to integrate. Data in the first application may be used by a second application. Therefore, the first application can be integrated with the second application. For example, a human resources application may be integrated with a marketing application so that the marketing application can use the customer records in the human resources application.
However, integrating data between applications can be a laborious and tedious process. It can also be difficult to determine whether the data was correctly integrated. If the integration is not performed correctly, the data provided to, for example, the second application may not be accurate or up-to-date. Further, if the integration is not performed correctly, desired data may not be accessible to the second application or may be incorrectly sent to the second application.
It is often difficult to identify the source of the problem. Further, it is difficult to identify what aspects of the integration require correction. Therefore, it can be costly to repair an integration. Also, it can be time-consuming to identify the source of the integration problem and correct the integration.